


Rainstorms

by floofy_altaria



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pokemon, Pokemon ORAS
Genre: Cute, Gen, hardenshipping - Freeform, i guess?, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_altaria/pseuds/floofy_altaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of ORAS, Maxie goes to visit Archie during a thunderstorm to discuss the cleanup of what they've done. However, Archie doesn't seem too fond of the violent storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainstorms

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really feel like putting this into chapters, so here's a big long thing I wrote based off a headcanon that I saw a while ago. I hope you enjoy!

At first, the rain didn’t look like much. It was just a few drops here and there, varying in size, but now, it was absolutely torrential. Maxie looked up and the rain and scowled, regretting not bringing anything to shelter himself from the downpour. He started to run towards the now rather empty-looking Aqua base to escape the rain.

He quickly ran inside the base, shivering with cold. Oh, how he hated Hoenn and its random thunderstorms. He walked around in search of Archie’s room, and eventually found it. Maxie found it odd that the place was silent, apart from the raging thunderstorm outside, with the rain pounding against the top of the cave. He knocked on the door. “Archie, are you in there?” He braced himself, just in case the Aqua leader were to kick down the door or sneak up behind him and try to scare him. But there was nothing.

Maxie knocked again, louder this time, curious as to why Archie hadn’t nearly killed him yet. Before Maxie could speak again, however, a loud whimper could be heard from inside the room, and Archie’s muffled yells. But it didn’t sound like Archie. He didn’t sound cocky or loud like usual. His voice cracked and shook. He sounded scared.“N-NO! W-whoever you are, just go! I’M BUSY!”

Maxie frowned, his curiosity peaked. He pressed down the door handle, and to his surprise, the door was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. Archie was sitting in the corner of the room, looking absolutely terrified. He shrieked at the sight of Maxie, stumbling and falling backwards. “M-Maxie, I… I… Please, just go away!”

Maxie payed no attention to this, and stepped forward into the dark room, the thunderstorm intensifying. “What’s this, Archie? This isn’t like you.” Archie shook his head and ran his hands down his face. “I-It’s… The storm… Kyorge… It’s coming back! It has to be! I DON’T WANT TO FACE THIS AGAIN!” Archie was almost hyperventilating at this point, shutting his eyes. “I don’t want to relive it all again… I don’t want to relive my mistakes again!” 

 

Maxie stood back a little, feeling almost concerned for him. “No, Archie, you won’t have to do any of that again. Kyorge isn’t coming back and never will come back. It’s ok.” Archie opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Maxie. He sighed shakily, small tears flowing down his face. “M-Maxie… It was my fault. I nearly destroyed Hoenn. All because of my own greed.” He paused, taking a deep breath and clenching his fists. “When all of that rain came down, I was terrified. I didn’t think it would be so out of my control. I genuinely felt like I was going to die.”

Archie was really crying now. “All of Hoenn was going to die, and it would be all because of me.” Some lightning struck in the distance, causing Archie to jump and whimper again. Maxie slowly walked forward, sitting down next to Archie. Maxie paused for a moment before he spoke. “We both made mistakes, Archie. Mistakes that would’ve caused Hoenn, no, the world, to perish, if we hadn’t been stopped.” Archie looked at Maxie, his eyes bloodshot from crying. “But, thankfully, both of us were stopped. Even though we may never be able to leave behind the guilt of what we’ve done, the only thing we can do is try to move on.” Archie nodded slowly, sighing. “You’re right.” 

The two sat together for a while, with Archie occasionally crying out if there was a strike of lightning or a particularly loud thunder sound. Maxie turned to Archie. “You know, I can leave if you want to be alone.” Archie shook his head. “Y-you can go…” Maxie began to stand up, but then Archie spoke again.  
“Actually, Maxie?” Maxie sighed. “Yes, Archie?” Archie blushed, feeling embarrassed. “Could you stay just until the storm passes?” Maxie chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Alright.” Before Maxie could comment further, an extremely loud lightning strike went off just outside the base, and Archie clinged to Maxie, burying his face in his shoulder, and Maxie knew that this was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
